Season 5
| Finale= | Slogan= | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Michael Emerson as Harold Finch Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw Amy Acker as Root }} Season 5 of Person of Interest is the fifth and final season of the series. Cast Main Cast *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (10/13) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (10/13) *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (8/13) *Amy Acker as Root (10/13) *Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw (6/13) Recurring Cast In alphabetical order: *Josh Close as Jeffrey Blackwell (4/13) *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (4/13) *Brett Cullen as Nathan Ingram (1/13) *Oakes Fegley as Gabriel Hayward (1/13) *James Le Gros as Bruce Moran (2/13) *Robert Manning, Jr. as Zachary (2/13) *John Nolan as John Greer (3/13) *Julian Ovenden as Jeremy Lambert (3/13) *Annie Parisse as Kara Stanton (1/13) *Carrie Preston as Grace Hendricks (1/13) *Wrenn Schmidt as Iris Campbell (1/13) Episodes |airdate = May 3, 2016 |writer = Greg Plageman Tony Camerino |director = Chris Fisher |summary= Reese and Finch attempt to rescue the Machine’s source code before it deteriorates beyond repair. Also, Root fights for her life against an onslaught of Samaritan’s agents and Fusco is faced with hard questions following the deaths of Dominic and Elias. }} |airdate = May 9, 2016 |writer = Lucas O'Connor |director = Chris Fisher |summary= The Machine experiences a glitch during rebooting, supplying Reese and Fusco with the numbers of dozens of people not actually involved in crimes, while also locking Finch and Root out after identifying them as threats based on past violent behavior. }} |airdate = May 10, 2016 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = Stephen Surjik |summary= Reese’s cover could be blown when he realizes the latest POI has ties to his old colleagues in the CIA. }} |airdate = May 16, 2016 |writer = Lucas O'Connor Denise Thé |director = Chris Fisher |summary= Shaw escapes her captors, but the team is unsure of her mental state when she begins to act paranoid and reckless. }} |airdate = May 17, 2016 |writer = Andy Callahan |director = Maja Vrvilo |summary=Reese protects an NYPD analyst whose investigation into a software glitch has drawn the attention of Samaritan. Also, Reese and Fusco are threatened by an ally of Elias’s, who is looking to avenge his friend’s death. }} |airdate = May 23, 2016 |writer = Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Alrick Riley |summary= The Machine sends Reese and Finch to a wedding to protect a pair of POIs before their nuptials. Also, Fusco becomes angry at being kept in the dark by the team and takes it upon himself to investigate a string of missing person reports. }} |airdate = May 24, 2016 |writer = Hillary Benefiel |director = Kate Woods |summary= Root goes undercover at a radio station to protect the host of a conspiracy theory show who stumbles upon information that could get him killed. Also, Samaritan’s agents try to convince a member of the team that their goals are noble. }} |airdate = May 24, 2016 |writer = Tony Camerino |director = Kenneth Fink |summary= Reese and Finch become trapped in a hospital that becomes ground zero for a deadly viral outbreak. Also, Samaritan’s newest recruit has second thoughts and Shaw continues to struggle with reality. }} |airdate = May 30, 2016 |writer = Sabir Pirzada |director = Margot Lulick |summary= The mysterious criminal mastermind known as “The Voice” returns and traps Reese and Fusco in their own precinct with several armed gang members and the latest POI. Also, Root makes a shocking discovery. }} |airdate = May 31, 2016 |writer = Andy Callahan Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Fred Toye |summary= 100th Episode. Finch’s number comes up when a fatal error blows his cover identity and sets off a deadly series of escalating encounters with Samaritan’s operatives. }} |airdate = June 7, 2016 |writer = Jacey Heldrich Josh Brown |director = Tim Matheson |summary= The team must unravel a conspiracy and stay ahead of the Secret Service when the President of the United States becomes their newest POI. Also, Finch separates himself from the team and considers taking drastic action to combat Samaritan. }} |airdate = June 14, 2016 |writer = Erik Mountain Greg Plageman |director = Greg Plageman |summary=As Reese and Shaw race to catch up with Finch, he infiltrates a maximum-security government facility in a desperate mission which could mean the end for not only Samaritan, but for himself and the Machine as well. }} |airdate = June 21, 2016 |writer = Jonathan Nolan Denise Thé |director = Chris Fisher |summary= Finch, Reese, Fusco and Shaw embark on one last mission to prevent Samaritan from destroying the Machine and cementing its hold over mankind. }} |} Media References 5 *